mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Principessa Zelda
La Principessa Zelda è la principessa di Hyrule. Insieme all'eroe Link, Zelda protegge il suo regno e la sacra Triforza dal malvagio Ganondorf. Zelda ha un alter ego chiamato Sheik. Zelda può essere considerata come Peach nell'equivalente della serie The Legend of Zelda. Tuttavia, Zelda è spesso impegnata nell'aiutare Link ed è spesso la damigella in pericolo da salvare; al contrario di Peach. Storia ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Zelda è una dei nuovi personaggi introdotti in Super Smash Bros. Melee. È un personaggio di default. La maggior parte dei suoi attacchi non arreca molto danno, e quelli che danneggiano in modo considerevole l'avversario sono difficili da controllare. Il più potente è sicuramente Colpo di Luce, che può essere eseguito solo mentre è in aria. Zelda è lenta e leggera, quindi facile da "buttare fuori" dallo schermo. Può usare la sua abilità di trasformarsi per diventare Sheik, che le dà una vasta gamma di attacchi utilizzabili in differenti casi. Zelda è bionda e veste un abito rosa e bianco, e delle scarpette bianche. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Zelda ritorna in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Il suo aspetto è completamente diverso dalla principessina di Hyrule. È ancora in grado di usare mosse magiche. Usa tutte le mosse di Super Smash Bros. Melee più lo Smash Finale Freccia di Luce. Riappare anche Sheik. Zelda ora ha i capilli castani e veste un abito violaceo e degli stivali marroni. Quando Kirby inghiotte Zelda, vestirà l'abito di Zelda Giovane. Questo è piuttosto strano perchè il personaggio non compare nel gioco. La voce di Zelda è di Jun Mizusawa sia in Giapponese che in Inglese. ''Ruolo nell'Emissario del Subspazio'' Zelda e Peach stavano guardando il combattimento di Mario e Kirby. Tuttavia, la Halberd con la sua armata. Zelda e Peach decidono così di raggiungere gli altri due e combattere assieme a loro i Primidi. Le due saranno però catturate prontamente da Pipino Piranha e messe in una gabbia individuale. Kirby, che affronterà Pipino, avrà la possibilità di scegliere se salvare Peach o Zelda, distruggendo una delle gabbie per prima. Mario, Zelda, Peach e Kirby si preparano così ad affrontare i Primidi. Se Zelda non viene salvata, Wario comparirà per utilizzare il suo Cannone Oscuro e traformarla in un trofeo, per poi scappare via insieme a lei. Viene poi vista nel Cargo di Wario assieme a Ness, che è stato anche trasformato in un trofeo da Wario. King Dedede lo osserva però e decide di utilizzarle Luigi (che ha trasformato in un trofeo) per distrarre Wario e rubargli il Cargo, prendendosi indietro Luigi. Link vede Zelda nel Cargo mentre Dedede riesce a prende Mario e Pit, che erano stati sconfitti da Link e Yoshi appena prima. Anche se perde i suoi nuovi trofei per l'arrivo di Kirby, e utilizza un motore rotto a causa di Pit, riesce a scappare fino al suo castello con i trofei rimanenti. Lì, da degli stemmi ai sui trofei di Luigi, Ness e Zelda per riportali in vita più tardi. Tuttavia, Bowser arriva dal tetto con la sua ciurma e rapisce Zelda, per portarla alla Halberd. Se Zelda viene salvata, si alleerà con Kirby e scapperà dallo stadio con la Stella Warp prima che venga risucchiato dal subspazio. Saranno però seguiti dalla Halberd, sulla quale atterreranno. Tuttavia, l'Arwing con Fox sta a sua volta inseguendo l'Halberd, che gli sparerà contro e farà spezzare l'Arwing che cadrà sull'Halberd, facendo saltare via Kirby e Zelda. Mentre Kirby cammina pensando ad altro, Zelda viene colpita e trasformata in un trofeo da Bowser. Bowser manda le Creature oscure per clonarla in una versione cattiva. La Zelda Falsa prenderà il Cannone Oscuro cercando di colpire Link e Yoshi, ma verrà fermata da Pit e Mario. Quando la battaglia finisce, Zelda diventa un trofeo ma si dissolve subito. Link, vedendo il tutto da un'altra prospettiva, crede che Mario sia un membro dell'Armata del Subspazio e che l'abbia uccisa, perciò correrà incontro a Mario per colpirlo insieme a Yoshi per trasformarli i trofei. I due saranno però sconfitti e rapiti da Dedede prima dell'intervento di Kirby, che li farà saltare via del Cargo, per poi colpire con una freccia il motore. Indipendentemente dal fatto che Zelda sia salvata da Pipino Piranha, si ritroverà nell'Halber con Peach in una gabbia, sottoforma di trofeo. Le due saranno però salvate da Snake, che avrà sconfitto la Falsa Peach e la Falsa Zelda prima di aver salvato le controparti reali. Zelda si trasformerà poi in Sheik per avere migliori prestazioni in attacco, e salirà sul punto di atterraggio dell'Halberd. Vedrà che Fox è tornato ad attaccare la Halber, ma Sheik crederà stia cercando di attacare Peach, perciò saltera fino all'Arwing e gli darà un pugno sul vetro, facendolo scoppiare. Fox e Sheik si ritroveranno sul ponte dell'Halberd a lottare, per poi essere fermati da Peach che vorebbe solamente bere un the caldo, e così fanno. Alla fine, si uniranno con Fox, Falco, Snake, Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch e Meta Knight che riprenderà il controllo della nave. Si ritroverà nel subspazio per affrontare Tabuu, ed essere subito dopo trasformata in un trofeo come il resto dei personaggi. Kirby, che possedeva uno stemma di Dedede, è riuscito a tornare in vita, liberando Zelda. Zelda libererà poi Link, e insieme libereranno Ganondorf, facendo una tregua dato il nemico comune Tabuu, e andranno ad affrontarlo. ''Super Smash Bros. Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Nel gioco di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Zelda è giocabile sin dall'inizio e come gli altri personaggi ha 8 diverse colorazioni e delle nuove mosse da sbloccare. Tuttavia, la differenza sostanziale di Zelda rispetto agli altri giochi della serie è che non ha più la possibilità di trasformarsi in Sheik, infatti, in questo gioco sono due personaggi distinti. Al posto della mossa di trasformazione, Zelda può evocare un guardiano che colpisce i nemici con la spada. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Zelda ritornerà come personaggio giocabile in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, dove riceve un aspetto totalmente diverso, che proviene da The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past e ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' i suoi colori sono ora più vividi, le sue provocazioni diverse, e il suo modo di stare in piedi è diverso. Mosse speciali Amore di Nayru Amore di Nayru è la mossa speciale standard di Zelda. L'utilizzo causa una formazione di cristalli attorno al suo corpo e ferisce qualunque giocatore tocchi. Generalmente arreca un danno pari al 2-8%. Anche se piuttosto debole, l'attacco è utile quando si è circondati da altri giocatori. Amore di Nayru è anche in grado di deviare i proiettili, ma richiede abilità nel scegliere il tempo giusto per l'esecuzione. Kirby può usare questo attacco dopo aver inghiottito Zelda. de:Zelda fr:Zelda en:Princess Zelda es:Princesa Zelda pt-br:Princesa Zelda fi:Princess Zelda Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U